


The Five Times Arima Ripped His Pants

by TokyoGhoulKittens



Series: Arima Pants Chronicles [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arimass, Pants, crackfic, the importance of properly fitted pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoGhoulKittens/pseuds/TokyoGhoulKittens





	The Five Times Arima Ripped His Pants

The first time it happened Arima was going about his daily workout. Halfway through his squats set he heard the rip.

He knew immediately.

Luckily for him he was in the privacy of his own home. No one saw the tragic accident.

The second time occurred a week later. The middle of a simple mission, the wrong movement of the leg and it was too late. Hirako was there for that one. If Arima hadn’t been the CCG’s Reaper it would have been the type of story to circulate the investigators during drunken pub evenings. But one glare from Arima to Hirako and he never said a word.

Now the third time was an embarrassing affair of Arima. A simple meeting, an unfortunate miscalculation, ripped pants for an entire meeting. He was forced to wear his coat the entire day in the middle of summer despite the odd looks he got form his coworkers.

The fifth time (we don’t talk about the fourth) was the last straw. All he was trying to do was put away a book on his bookshelf that was on the top shelf. After that it began to occur to Arima that there was something systematically wrong with his pants. Pants aren’t supposed to rip at such an alarming frequency. No one else in the CCG had this problem.

The very next day he took himself and his pants to a seamstress, asking them what in the world was wrong with his pants. If Arima hadn’t been such an intimidating man, perhaps the seamstress would have laughed. But no, instead, in a quiet voice they muttered something about the size of his behind.

“I’m sorry what?” Arima asked.

“Its… its the size of your bottom. your hip to waist to butt ratio is a little more extreme than most men.”

If arima was defined by anything it was by his divergence from normality. The beautiful, gorgeous, size of his butt was no exception. And so from that day onward Arima custom ordered all of his pants.


End file.
